A New Kind of Evil
by Lori Konosuna
Summary: A new threat will try to destroy the world. Will Gingka and the others be able to defeat the new enemy?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! This is my first Beyblade Metal Fusion Fanfic! I hope you will enjoy it and love it with all of your heart! Now, I hope you don't mind the fact that I added in some OCs! I'd also like it if you added your OCs to the story too! (Info will be at the bottom for how to apply). **

**Anyway, let's start Chapter 1! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade Metal Fusion/Masters/Fury or Metal Fight Beyblade! They are all owned by Takifumi Adachi!**

* * *

Kenta, Madoka, Yuu and Benkei sat in the stands, watching the latest Beyblade Tournament. Yuu, Kenta and Benkei competed, but sadly were defeated in the semi-finals and quarter finals. At the moment, Yuu was licking an extra huge ice-cream, while Kenta was anxiously anticipating for the final battle. He couldn't wait to watch it!

Noticing Kenta's nervous expression, Yuu turned his head around and asked, "~What's up Kenchii? ~ You seem a bit nervous!"

"I hope that your defeat isn't the reason why you're upset. Rise up and fight again! B-b-bull!" Benkei added kindly.

Kenta turned to face Yuu and gave him a reassuring smile. "No, I'm not nervous. I just can't wait to see the next bey battle! It's been a long time since we've had a tournament, so I'm kind of disappointed that none of us got to the finals…" He sighed and looked at the battling area.

"Don't worry, Kenta! Neither me or Yuu got in the finals either." Benkei patted the green-haired boy on the back lightly.

"I know how you feel, Kenchii." Yuu agreed solemnly. "AND I WAS JUST ABOUT TO WIN THE BATTLE! BUT THEN I LOST IT! WAHHHH! IT'S NOT FAIR KENCHII! ~" Yuu suddenly burst out, causing Kenta to sweat drop in reply and Benkei to cover his ears from Yuu's loud screams. Thanks to Yuu, lots of people were now staring at them strangely while Yuu was bawling on the ground, anime tears falling out comically.

"Grow up, Yuu!" Madoka yelled. His cries and screams were distracting her from working on her laptop!

"Umm…Sorry about my friend!" Kenta tried to shoo away the large amount of people watching them as kindly a possible. _When will the final battle start already? _He thought, slightly annoyed.

"Are you guys ready?!" Blader DJ screamed out excitedly. "The final battle of this tournament of this battle is just about to begin!" He pumped his fists excitedly into the air, causing the audience to explode with cheers and claps.

"Up first is an extremely strong blader," He continued happily. "He fights with loads of passion and bey spirit! Say hello to Kenji Hidaka!" A picture of Kenji showed up on the screen as he strolled into the stadium, looking calm and collected, his gravity-defying orange hair blowing in the wind.

"Look! He's totally into the zone!" Madoka pointed out.

"I can tell that he's a strong blader just by looking at him!" Kenta agreed.

"And up next is a girl who destroys everything in her way! Clap for Minami Kushiro!" Blader DJ screamed loudly. When Minami stepped onto the stage, showing off her spiky black hair, the cheers increased drastically as the two faced off each other.

"Well, this fight is gonna be a fiery one! So, are you all ready?" Blader DJ called out, holding out his arms. "Let's start!

"3!" The audience shouted happily.

"2!" Kenji smirked at his opposition.

"1!" Minami gave him a fierce glare as a reply.

"LET IT RIP!" The whole stadium screamed as loudly as possible, Kenji and Minami's beys launching into action!

* * *

"Wow…this is some intense battle!" Yuu watched the two opponents battle, an excited smile on his face. At the present moment, the bladers were clashing strongly, sparks of energy and electricity radiating off their beys.

"It makes me want to fight, too! B-b-bull!" Benkei screeched.

The fight continued for a while longer. Tired, but full of determination and spirit, the two decided to end the fight with their special moves.

"Windsniper special move: Blows of air!" He yelled as his white and light blue bey flew into the sky and crashed down, a huge barrier of air and spirit surrounding it.

Minami decided to unleash her special move, too. "Flameinius special move: Flames of Destruction!" Strong flames whipped around her dark red and black Beyblade, as a beam of strong fiery energy flew towards Kenji's attack. The two moves were just about to collide, until an enormous beam of dark purple and white energy engulfed both beys and crushed them. The dark purple and white energy then crashed to the ground, causing a massive explosion.

"What was that?" Benkei asked anxiously. Suddenly, he heard gasps emanating from the audience and looked down. The stadium was now broken, both Kenji and Minami's beys broken into a million pieces. Both bladers also were knocked unconscious on the ground. Spinning between the two was a creepy looking Beyblade and an even scarier blader landed right next to it.

"This is a warning to you all," The evil blader said, while stamping on the remains of the two finalists' beys. "That the Deadly Destroyers are here. One day we will destroy this world and take control of all of your Beyblades!" He screamed mentally, and then picked up his bey and disappeared.

All Kenta, Madoka, Yuu and Benkei could do was watch in horror.

The world was in danger once again!

* * *

**This was the first chapter of A New Kind of Evil. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! Anyway, we need some OCs to join Gingka and the gang on their mission to save the world from the Deadly Destroyers! Please send me a PM or review telling me the name, age, appearance, Beyblade, personality, blood type and other stuff about your OC.**

**Sayonara!**


	2. 2

**Hello, everyone! I am so happy by the amount of reviews and hits I have gotten that I almost cried! :) I liked reading about all of your OCs, they seem cool and fun! Please don't get upset if your OC doesn't turn up in the story straight away, as they might have an arc of their own!**

**The first OC appears in this chapter! :D**

**Anyway, here's chapter 2 of A New Kind of Evil!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade Metal Fusion/fight/fury/masters! **

* * *

Kenta, Yuu, Benkei and Madoka rushed out of the stadium as fast as possible. Outside, the sky was grey and flashes of lightning gave it an eerie glow. When they caught sight of the goings on outside, they all gasped in shock. Lying on the ground in front of them was over a hundred bladers. Their beys all lay shattered in a pile. Sitting on top of the pile was a scary looking boy, with pale skin and shocking blue hair. His deadly red eyes then noticed the group and a smirk played on his features.

"Well, well…look who it is!" He sneered at them.

"Was it you who did this to these bladers?" Benkei asked the blader angrily, shooting him an angry glare.

"Who else would be able to do something so amazing?" The evil blader stood up, his long white coat blowing in the wind. "I enjoyed removing them of not only their spirits; but their souls as well!" He reared back his head and screeched with evil laughter.

"If that's the case, then let's battle! B-b-bull!" Benkei roared as he pulled out his bey launcher and connected Dark Bull to it. This caused his friends to gawp at Benkei in amazement.

"Take him down Ben-Ben!" Yuu encouraged his friend.

"You can do it, Benkei!" Kenta and Madoka yelled, giving Benkei a massive confidence boost.

"Thanks guys!" Benkei shot them a wide grin and stepped towards the enemy blader. "You ready?"

"I was born ready, fatty." The boy replied, earning him a withering glare from Benkei.

"3!" Benkei's eyes flamed strongly with anger.

"2!" The enemy's eyes narrowed in concentration.

"1!"

"LET IT RIP!" They all yelled, extra loudly.

The enemy's bey instantly came crashing towards Dark Bull at an alarming speed. "Death Capricorn!" He screeched, as his bey hit dark bull time after time again. Yuu's eyes widened in shock as he saw both beys crash head on fiercely.

"This is going to be a strong battle. They're both Attack type beys!" Kenta told the others, who nodded in agreement. Benkei smiled as he clashed with the enemy, each of their moves becoming stronger every time. Suddenly, Benkei saw an opening in the enemy's bey! Seeing this as an opportunity, he decided to unleash his special move. "Dark Bull special move: Red Horn Uppercut!" A part of Benkei's bey then glowed up as it sent Death Capricorn flying into the air! His friends all clenched their fists, hoping that Benkei had won the battle. "Yes! I did it!" Benkei yelled, jumping up

Strangely enough, when Death Capricorn went flying into the air, a deadly smile crossed the enemy's face as he began to clap mockingly. "Thank you…now that you've launched me into the air, I can finish this battle off! Death Capricorn: Darkness Blade!" Dark spirals and shapes came launching out of the glittering black bey, as it coiled itself around Benkei's bey, crushing it in its deathly grip. Dark Capricorn then let Dark Bull go. They bey then crashed to the ground, broken.

"DARK BULL!" Benkei screamed as he ran to his bey, but was stopped by the enemy.

"That was a fun fight." He commented. "But the battle isn't over until I've completely crushed you and your bey! Dark Capricorn!" His bey flew towards Benkei's, ready to destroy Dark Bull.

"I don't think so!" A voice called out from the middle of nowhere. "Night Puma!" A green and black bey shot at Death Capricorn and crashed it, stopping it from spinning. Benkei looked up in absolute surprise. He wondered who had saved him so far. As if his question was answered, a medium-size boy dropped to the ground, his green eyes sparkling with determination and his messy black hair blowing in the wind. "Don't pick on those who are younger than you! I, Cole Ajayee have just defeated you!" He announced proudly.

The enemy's eyes widened in shock. His Beyblade had just been defeated! Embarrassed, he turned away and disappeared.

"Man, I hate bullies. They're so annoying!" He yelled.

"Thanks for saving me!" Benkei screamed happily, giving Cole an unbearably tight hug.

"I can't breathe…" He wheezed uncomfortably. "You need to lose some weight…"

Madoka, Yuu and Kenta watched the two, happy emotions on their faces.

* * *

"So you're telling me that the guy we just saw is part of some new evil group called the Deadly Destroyers?" Cole asked with his mouth full of food, confused. They had all just arrived in the B-Pit and were eating some of Madoka's wonderful burgers!

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying!" Madoka replied. "Their plan is to take over the world!"

"What?! You're kidding me!" Cole screeched, his food spraying all over a very unlucky Madoka.

"No, it really is the case!" Kenta jumped up from his seat. "We need to defeat them all soon, before our world gets destroyed!"

"Let it be!" Cole suddenly burst out, causing the four to give him odd stares.

"What?" Benkei's eyes were wide.

"Just let it be! There are a lot of strong bladers in this world, so we'll easily defeat them!" Cole smiled brightly, cheering the others up.

"That's true. So will you join us?" Madoka asked.

"Of course!" Cole replied happily.

A new person had joined their group to save the world!

* * *

**Well, this is chapter 2! I hope you all liked it and hope that Cole has been portrayed properly! Don't worry, more canon and OC characters will be joining in VERY soon! :)**

**Sayonara!**


	3. 3

**Hello again! I just had to update as fast as possible when I caught sight of all of your lovely support! :) I hope you will enjoy this chapter! This chapter is going to be a little more about the bladers themselves instead of focusing solely on the battles!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade Metal Masters/Fusion/Fury/Fight or Zero-G. They belong to the wonderful Takifumi Adachi!**

* * *

Benkei and the gang sat in a circle, serious expressions on their faces. For the past hour, they had all been discussing ways to defeat the Deadly Destroyers, but kept on reaching dead ends. That was until Kenta came up with a smart idea.

"How about we go to the WBBA headquarters?" Kenta suggested smartly. "I heard that Gingka and the others were going to visit there today. This will give us a chance to tell them about the world being in danger!"

"That's an amazing idea, Kenchii! ~" Yuu yelled happily, giving Kenta a big hug for his great idea.

"You're the best, Kenta! This way we can get even more bladers to join us in our fight. B-b-bull!" Benkei yelled happily. _That will also give me a chance to see Kyoya!_ He thought cheerfully.

"I like that idea!" Cole shouted triumphantly. "So are we gonna go or what?" He asked his friends.

"Let's go!" They all yelled as they headed outside, a new sense of determination on their faces.

* * *

As soon as they headed outside, they caught sight of a girl who was taking on three bladers at once!

"Aether Saber! Special move: Gravity Space!" Black spheres surrounded the enemy beys as a barrage of glistening needles pierced through them all. The three Beyblades went hurtling into the air at an extremely fast speed.

"I knew that I would win…" She spoke in a monotone as the enemy screamed and ran after their beys, shock written all over their faces.

"Wow…she's strong!" Kenta's chocolate brown eyes sparkled as they watched her pick up her Beyblade in awe. Her midnight black hair swayed across her face softly as she began to walk off.

"Wait up!" Madoka called out to the girl eagerly. They definitely couldn't pass up the chance to recruit another member, especially one with skills so amazing!

The girl's eyes narrowed as she turned around slightly to see who was talking to her. "What do you want?" She glared angrily at them all.

"We want you to join us on our fight to defeat the Deadly Destroyers!" Cole replied loudly, earning him a fierce scowl from the girl

"I don't want to help you." She replied simply, spinning on her heels. Before the others had even realized it, she was already gone.

"Well that failed…" Madoka sighed unhappily, as the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"There's nothing to worry about, guys!~" Yuu positively told them. "There are still many helpful bladers around, you know!" His cheerful tone and wide smile was so infectious that they all suddenly burst into crazy laughter.

But somebody just had to ruin their happy moment.

"Hello, everyone!" A crazy voice yelled, causing the group to look up. Standing on an extremely wiry and thin brown tree branch was the amazing, cool and unique Team Dungeon with two identical twins sitting on a branch below them!

"Masamoomoo!~" Yuu beamed at them excitedly as Kenta, Madoka, Cole and Benkei gave the team the thumbs up.

"Yes, it is I, Masamune Kadoya!" Masamune roared proudly. "The No.1# blader in the ENTIRE UNIVERSE is here to help you save the world!"

"I think you meant to say the No.1# bladers, not the No.1# blader," Zeo unsuccessfully tried to correct Masamune.

"WHAT?!" Masamune yelled at Zeo angrily. "There can only be one No.1# blader!"

"Well then that means I'm the number one blader!" The twins shouted at once, their green eyes sparkling with determination.

"That doesn't make sense!" Masamune argued, causing them all to have a fight about who was the best blader, making Madoka face palm at the idiocy they were all displaying.

"Just shut up already! B-B-BULL!" Benkei screeched so loudly that Masamune lost his balance and hung onto Zeo and Toby, sending them all crashing to the ground. The twins hopped out of the tree after them, landing gracefully.

Cole decided to help Masamune up first, holding out his hand towards the black-haired blader. Masumune took his hand happily and decided to introduce himself. "Thanks buddy!" He smiled at Cole brightly. "My name's Masamune Kadoya. What's yours?"

"I'm Cole Ajayee!" Cole brightly smiled back at the blader, creating a new friendship between the two.

* * *

"So what brings you guys here anyway?" Benkei eagerly asked the bladers as they walked towards the WBBA Headquarters.

"We're here to help save the world, after some of the Deadly Destroyers vandalized our training gym…" Toby looked down sadly as he remembered seeing the enemy trash up the Team Dungeon building.

"They wrote 'Beware of us, as we will kill you all' on the walls in bad English," Zeo added, upset.

"Yeah! It was terrible!" One of the twins cried, full of bottled up pain.

"Um…who are you guys?" Cole interrupted, destroying the remorseful atmosphere that had been created. "I know that you're friends with Team Dungeon, but don't you have names?"

"Oh yeah! We forgot!" The twins yelled, while looking at each other.

"I'm Sukiseki Tamura, and she's my slightly younger sister, Souseki!" Sukiseki happily announced, pointing to herself and her sister.

"But how are we meant to tell who's who, Ekii and Sousuu? ~" Yuu gazed at the two, completely confused.

"That's easy." Masamune answered, pointing up a finger. "One of them likes Zeo and the other one wants to have Toby's babies!" He chuckled, causing Sukiseki to scream "Idiot!" while Zeo and Toby stood still, blushing. Souseki's face stayed emotionless, but her face had now got a light pink blush on it. The gang then burst out into laughter, pointing at each other and giving Masamune pats on the back for being so funny.

"Well this seems interesting…" A deep voice sounded. Masamune and the other turned to face the person in front of them in shock.

Standing right in front of them was Ryuga.

* * *

**Yay! Ryuga has finally arrived! I hope you didn't mind the lack of Beyblade battles in this chapter. I will make sure to put them in the next chapter! :) I also hope that you enjoyed this chapter, too.**

**Sayonara!**


	4. 4

**Hi everyone! I am so SORRY that I didn't update in a month and a bit! (Please don't hate me!) **

**Now let's continue with the story!**

**Warning: Not all characters from the original series will be in this story…as I haven't watched Beyblade Metal Fury!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade/Beyblade Metal Fusion/Fury/Masters OR anything relating to the series.**

Ryuga strolled towards the large gathering of bladers, a wide smirk playing on his face. "Surprised to see me, eh?" He sneered, as Kenta's eyes sparkled with happiness and amazement.

"But I thought you were…" Madoka hesitantly began to say, but stopped half way through her sentence, as she didn't want to sound heartless.

"I would NEVER lose to someone so pathetic." Ryuga snarled, angrily. He definitely wasn't weak enough to die! This exchange of speech between the two caused an awkward aura to surround them all, as many of the bladers were either scared or wary of the L-Drago blader.

Thankfully, Kenta ended the silence by rushing straight towards Ryuga and giving him a large hug. "Ryuga!" Kenta cried, his large hazel eyes swimming with many tears. "I'M SO HAPPY YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"I never thought I'd be saying this, but I agree. It's nice to have you back, Ryuga! B-B-B-Bull!" Benkei yelled happily and joined the hug. Eventually, the others just had to join in!

"So that's why you're here?" Kenta's jaw had dropped to the ground in shock. The large group of bladers had finally arrived at the WBBA headquarters, after defeating huge amounts of bladers.

"Yes." Ryuga answered. He wasn't in a talkative mood, especially after having so much people overrun him with bucket loads of questions!

"You don't talk a lot, do you?" Cole queried the Dragon blader.

"…" Ryuga glared at him and walked off.

"HEY!" Cole huffed, infuriated. "Don't walk off while I'm still talking to you!"

"That Ryuga's a strange guy, isn't he?" Masamune sighed.

"You know what? I don't think I agree with you on that!" A loud and overly cheerful voice yelled.

"GINGKA!" The group screamed, rushing to give him and his friends a humongous greeting.. It seemed as if a lot of new and old faces had been popping up recently.

"Yes, it's me!" Gingka yelled triumphantly. " I haven't seen you guys in such a long time!"

Ryuga strolled towards his rival and smirked happily at him. "You here to stop the deadly destroyers?"

"Yes, I am." Gingka replied cheerfully. "Are you here to help, too?"

"Yes."

Sparkles and rainbows spread around them all, as they began to talk about all of their adventures before the recent incident.

"Well, we're here!" Gingka opened up the door to the office and gasped.

It had been completely destroyed!

Beyblades and many bladers lay, cluttered on the ground. The wall had many dents in it, and the roof had completely exploded.

"Gingka…" A voice called out hoarsely. It was Hikaru.

They quickly sped to her and helped her up, as she had been badly bruised and beaten.

"Who…who did this to you?" Gingka cried, sadly.

"The deadly destroyers…they wanted to steal something special from our office, and we couldn't stop them!" Hikaru sobbed sadly.

"Well said, Hikaru." An eerie and creepy voice interrupted their conversation. "Could that 'something special' thing that you tried to keep from us be this?"

The gang spun around to face the enemy, shock written all over their faces.

"It's you!" Gingka yelled.

**Sorry, short chapter! But I finally updated!**

**I hope you all don't hate me for this!**


	5. The 1000 blader fiasco (Part I)

**Hello! I'm back already! Now I'm going to try and upload as much chapters as possible today!**

**This is going to be so much fun to write! Multiple battles will occur at the same time in this (and probably the next) chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Beyblade shows etc.**

* * *

Angry and annoyed, Gingka furrowed his eyebrows in frustration as he glared at the enemy, who was clutching four valuable objects in the palm of his hands. _What exactly is he holding? _He thought confusedly. _And why is Hikaru saying that the things that the enemy is holding are precious? I don't get it!_

As if she could read his mind, Hikaru rasped, "The items that he is holding are the four rare blader parts…"

Madoka's eyes bulged in amazement. "The WBBA's office contains the four rare blader parts?" She squealed excitedly. "You can use those to enhance any Beyblade!"

"Is that so…" The enemy smirked at this new found revelation. Maybe the four pieces, which he had first thought of as trash had some use, after all.

"Well, if that's the case, we'll help you get them back!" Masamune yelled happily. "I'll take you on!" He pointed in the direction of the Deadly Destroyer blader dramatically.

"Do you really think that we'd try and steal this stuff without backup?" The enemy taunted them happily. As soon as he spoke those words, three other enemy bladers jumped to his side and each took a rare piece, making Gingka and the others gasp. "If you want them back, you're going to have to take us on, one by one…" Then, the three other bladers began to run off in different directions!

One jumped onto the roof, while the other jumped out of the window to the left, and the final one leapt out of the other side. Now only the fourth blader was left standing in front of them all, clutching one of the pieces.

"I've got a plan!" Gingka shouted to his team. "Kenta, Yuu, Madoka and Benkei can take the blader who jumped out of the window at the left!"

"Understood!" The group of four rushed after the enemy determinedly.

"And Team Dungeon and the twins can take on the guy standing right in front of us!" Gingka continued.

"Yeah, that'd be cool…" Toby began to reply, but was interrupted by Masamune.

"Absolutely not! As I am the world's best blader, I'll take him on myself!" Masamune hollered.

"But Masamune, we all need to stick together to be safe." Souseki replied in a monotonous voice.

"Yeah! We've all gotta stay together just in case the enemy overpowers or tricks you!" Sukiseki smartly added.

This made the enemy laugh. _These bladers aren't as stupid as I thought…_He pondered.

"Don't worry about me! I am the no.1 blader, after all!" He gave them a cheeky grin.

"You all…need to also…get the files…" Hikaru said, almost as a whisper.

"Well then! Masamune will take on the blader on his own, while the rest of you can go and look for the files. I and Ryuga will take on the guy on the roof, while Cole can guard the office!" Gingka declared.

"You guys go!" Masamune smiled. "Let's take this battle outside, loser!"

"Why not?" The enemy cackled at him as they went outside to battle.

"This is going to be fun, Gingka. Let's hurry up," Ryuga sneered.

"Yeah!" The two of them jumped onto the roof.

As they all reached their destinations, they all shared one goal.

It was victory.

* * *

**On the roof (Gingka and Ryuga's fight):D**

The wind blew strongly, blowing their hair to the side. Ryuga and Gingka stood side by side, ready for the battle that they would face.

Bu, as they were only versing against one guy, they knew that this very fight would be almost pointless.

"I'll take him on." Ryuga stared at his rival, Gingka, with the utmost amount of seriousness.

"No, thank you! I want to take him on!" Gingka cried dramatically. "I haven't battled in AGES!"

Before the two could even continue the argument that was about to start, hundreds of Deadly Destroyer bladers surrounded the enemy, causing Ryuga and Gingka to sweat drop theatrically!

"Let it rip!" They all cried, not even giving the two a chance to release their beys.

Pegasus and L-Drago then followed after, with Gingka launching his, and Ryuga thrusting his bey onto the ground.

"Hey…aren't you gonna launch your bey already?" The leader of the group asked, one eyebrow raised in disbelief. Was Ryuga mocking his large group of 1000 bladers?

"If I did, it wouldn't be worth it." Ryuga sighed, as the many Beyblades clashed with his, sending sparks into the air.

Meanwhile, Pegasus had already shot down a hundred beys by just charging straight for them. Pegasus zoomed around a large group of beys and unleashed his special move.

This caused a huge load of blue flames, which shot out from Pegasus and panned into the sky above.

When Gingka decided to use his move on some other bladers, he realized that they had already been knocked out by none other than Ryuga.

"Hey, Ryuga…how come you ended up defeating more bladers than me?" Gingka queried him.

"I guess I'm just better than you." Ryuga smirked, as he retrieved the rare bey piece from the enemy. "That's not true! At least I don't go overboard, unlike a certain someone!" Gingka screech back defensively.

The first bey part had been retrieved!

* * *

**Masamune's battle :D**

Masamune wiped a bead of sweat from his face in exasperation. He never had thought in his wildest dreams that him and Striker would ever take on a THOUSAND bladers at once, let alone face them all on his own!

"Striker! Go!" Masamune made sure to shout encouraging words to not only lift up Striker's, but also his own spirit.

Because he knew that if he gave up, he'd be totally screwed.

"Why don't you give up already?" The enemy taunted Masamune. "There's no point on taking on all of us just to win back a piece of trash." The other 999 bladers laughed at his unbelievably unfunny joke, as their Beyblades clashed into Masamune's bey. But, they all gasped when Striker disappeared suddenly, shot into the air and crushed most of their Beyblades.

But because Striker used such a risky move, it gave the masses of weaker beys a chance to leap on top of Striker.

"NO! I won't lose no matter what happens!" Masamune screeched. He never knew that this would happen!

"Twistails Neptune!" A voice called out.

"Leone!" Another voice joined in.

"It's too late…HUH?" The enemy gasped, as an ocean blue and green blast of light defeated the rest of the Beyblades, freeing Striker.

The second bey piece shot out of the enemy's hand as he ran away. Masamune caught it and wondered where the light had come from.

"It looks like we're finally here, Hope." A young voice spoke. Her ocean blue bey landed straight into her palm as she captured it, while her eyes glow a stunning gold, hinting that she was in a mischievous mood.

"Heh, I think so, Neptune..." Another figure stepped out and collected her Leone.

Masamune stared at the two other bladers in awe.

* * *

**Yes, two new OCs have been introduced!**

**So…did you like it? Hate it? Are you new to reading this fic?**

**I would love to know!**


	6. The 1000 blader fiasco (Part II)

**I'm back! Enjoy part two of my story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Beyblade!**

* * *

The sun glowed brightly, as the pink clouds drifted peacefully through the sky. The two illuminated figures stepped out of the shadows to greet Masamune, who was beyond shocked at the way how the two bladers had entered.

"Who are you guys?" Masamune asked, intrigued. Only a couple of seconds ago, he was close to losing his battle. Now, he had not only retrieved the second bey piece, but met two new faces, as well!

"I'm Hope." The taller of the two girls answered first.

"And my name is Neptune. Your name is Masamune, correct?" Neptune asked her eyes a pale sea green, which meant that her emotions were normal.

"Yeah, it is! I am the world's number one!" He declared happily. "Anyway, what you two did out there was beyond awesome!" Masamune yelled.

"Thanks." The girls replied in unison.

"You're welcome! Now let's join the others!" He hopped excitedly, the two girls following peacefully behind.

Two new bladers had joined the crew!

* * *

**Meanwhile… at Kenta, Yuu, Benkei and Madoka's fight! :D**

"Hey! Wait up, you coward! B-b-b-bull!" Benkei roared angrily. They had all been tailing their enemy for half an hour now, and he still hadn't stopped running. The enemy final came to a halt when they all entered an abandoned shed.

For a shed, it was humongous and wide. It was dome shaped, with crosshatched windows for a roof.

"Where are you taking us?" Kenta whined. "Stop being so weak and battle us already!"

As soon as the enemy heard Kenta's words, she jolted suddenly and spun around.

"If that's what you want…" She sighed angrily. "Unite, 1000 bladers!"

Many bladers then popped out from nowhere and readied their Beyblades, making Madoka, Kenta, Benkei and Yuu gasp in horror.

"Will you guys be able to take on that much bladers?" Madoka queried her friends, worried for their safety.

"Definitely! Four smart people are better than a million stinky heads!" Yuu screamed crazily, causing Kenta and Benkei to sweat drop.

"LET IT RIP!" Bot opposing sides yelled.

Beys clashed head on, creating a large collision. Yuu, Kenta and Benkei fought ferociously, knocking down multiple opponents at once!

But things took a turn for the worse when each Beyblade was held still by the many beys. The leader of the enemy group smirked happily.

"You're not going to win now…" She sneered meanly. "Dark Gemini: Multiple crushers!" Her bey shone an eerie shade of purple, as it flew into the air and bashed into Libra, Sagittario and Bull with all of its strength, causing a large ray of purple to engulf their Beyblades.

"Libraaa! Let's get out of this mess, okay? ~" Yuu's bey moved the others out of the way and shot straight into Dark Gemini, halting its special move. Both beys then landed gracefully on the ground, even though Dark Gemini began to spin lot slower than before.

"How dare you!" The woman yelled angrily, making her bey clash with Yuu's so much, that Libra reached the edge of the battle area. The attacks were so strong, that Libra seemed to tip to the side, seeming as if it would lose balance…

…Until it propped itself back up and bashed Dark Gemini out of the stadium. As soon as that happened, the other beys' hold on Dark Bull and Sagittario loosened, giving Kenta and Benkei a chance to finish the battle.

"Red horn uppercut!" Bull sent all of the other Beyblades flying into the air. Now it was Kenta's turn to finish the battle once for all!

"Diving Arrow!" Sagittario's spirit shot out of the Beyblade, and sent a huge load of fire into everyone's Beyblades, defeating them.

"Yes! We did it!" They all yelled, as they took the third bey fragment back from the enemy.

"Wow, you guys are so amazing!" Madoka smiled, as she rushed towards her friends.

Another victory had been racked up!

* * *

The boat docked into the harbor. It had traveled all the way from Africa, and had finally arrived in Japan!

Sitting inside of it was a group of well-known bladers, who had been featured in the World Championships.

"So this is where the Deadly Destroyers belong." A boy with stunning green eyes and strange orange and brown hair commented.

"I'm interested to see what they're like to battle against." A girl with stunning black hair and bright red highlights spoke. Her name was Kiara Setoji, and she was an extremely talented blader.

"Humph…" Another girl, who had strong, blue-grayish eyes and striking blue hair, sighed. Her name was Leanna Phlox, and she was also another strong blader.

"This will be a fun adventure! I'm sure of it." A warm and kind girl with sunkissed skin and piercing blue eyes tried to convince Leanna. Her name was Sandra Diara, and was a blader with amazing skills.

"I think that this actually might be a fun adventure…" A shy boy with grey eyes smiled at them all.

"Who cares about that crap? Let's go!" Their leader, who had forest green hair and bright blue eyes snapped.

They had just arrived in Japan.

Gingka was going to finally meet his rival once again.

* * *

**Yes! Chapter complete :D Lol, so can you guess who they are?**

**I was gonna put this on yesterday, but fanfiction crapped out.**


End file.
